


Last Moment

by soer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her final moments, Wendy says farewell to those close to her and spends the last moment with her captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the OOCness of characters and situation in advance.

“EMMA!” Neal screamed, his face a twist between horror and anger. Wendy, who had just been scratched by the blade, stumbled backwards and then crashed to the ground, stunned by disbelief. She had thought herself safe with the group, but she had been wrong. He was beside the girl immediately, shoving past the blonde to reach her.

Emma felt the need to justify her actions. “I had no choice. We have to save Henry.”

“Not like this!” Neal roared at her and she flinched at his voice.

“Bae,” Wendy croaked, and his attention returned to her.

“I’m here.”

“Tell John… and Michael I miss them… and,” she stopped, feeling dizzy.

“Wendy, don’t say that,” Neal said, his expression pained.

“But you know that you can’t take me with you anymore.” Wendy said, her voice quiet, eyes dark with sadness.

“No, my father can create a cure! He’s doing it for Charming, he can do it for you too.” His grip on her hands tightened. “You can’t give up Wendy. We’ll find a way.”

Wendy shook her head. “We’re too far from the ship. By the time we arrive I will have succumbed to the poison’s effects. It would be better for me to wait here and prolong its effects.”

While the two conversed, Emma turned to the others for some support. “There was no other way,” she whispered and started to lean into Hook who was standing beside her, but he moved away from her touch. She was startled by his rejection, hurt plain in her eyes.

“Sorry love,” Hook said apologetically, but made no move to come into her space, his attention more focused on the dying girl at the moment. “But of all people to deserve death, Wendy Darling was certainly not one of them.” He moved forward and knelt down beside Neal in front of the girl.

“Wendy. I am so, so sorry.” Killian stared at her eyes searchingly, his own sincere with regret. “I should have rescued you from this blasted land when I had the chance, but I was too wrapped up in my revenge.”

“It’s ok, Captain. I understand.” Wendy said, and patted his hand. “We both know you had no choice then. And you never would have gotten the chance you did to leave had I been onboard.” She gave him a pained smile. “You would’ve been dead, or tortured. I didn’t want that to happen.”

Tinker Bell brushed past Emma with a death glare and knelt down beside the two in front of Wendy.

“Tink,” Wendy said, and the fairy pressed close to her side.

“This will delay the poison and soothe the fire, but not the entire time,” the fairy said, sprinkling the pollen onto the wound.

“Thank you. You should go with them though. While you still can.”

“It’s not too late, Wendy. You can make it with us.” The fairy pleaded. “You don’t have to stay behind. You can be free.”

“No, you don’t have enough time to gather more water. There isn’t enough time to create a cure.” Wendy shook her head at them sadly. “Go now, please.”

“Wendy, no, I won’t leave you.” Neal told her stubbornly, and tried to pick her up from the ground by she resisted him.

“Bae, stop. It’s okay, Bae.” Wendy stroked his cheek. “I’m just happy to see you again. I thought I never would.” She took a deep breath, fighting to hold off the tears for a moment longer.

“I originally came back to Neverland to save you. If you and your son can leave now, then I would have fulfilled my original purpose.” She smiled at him. “It would mean that my time on the island hasn’t been for nothing after all.”

“Wendy…” Baelfire couldn’t stop the tears that escaped. “Wendy I love you. You and your brothers are the first real family to accept me when I lost all hope, when I thought I would have no family ever again. Do you know how surprised but happy I was to see you again? I thought I never would.”

“I love you too Bae.” Wendy hugged him. “I’ve always considered you to be my brother--just as true as John and Michael are.” Her voice caught her throat. “Go, while you still can. I will call him later, and I will buy you as much time as I can.”

He squeezed her hand. “Goodbye, Wendy. My sister.” He choked on the last word and walked away, unable to bear it for any longer.

She looked after him, her own eyes starting to dampen. “Goodbye my brother,” she whispered after him.

Hook took her and kissed the back of it. “Goodbye love. You were a brave child, and shant be forgotten in the lore of Neverland.”

Wendy smiled. “Goodbye Captain. May your journey sail smoothly and allow a safe return.”

Tinker Bell hugged the girl for the last time. “Farewell Wendy. I shall look for you in the stars, always.”

“Bye, Tink. I know that you’ll regain your wings. I’ll always believe in you.”

“Thank you, Wendy.”

They left, and after she couldn’t see them anymore did she let the tears fall from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks in quiet sadness. She had been so, _so_ close to escape Neverland’s clutches. Now she never would. Fate could be too cruel sometimes. Too, too cruel.

They arrived at the ship faster than they had originally thought, but the difference was that three-fourths of the party was using their anger to fuel their legs forward. Emma, carrying the chest, did her best to keep up so as to not be left behind. The arrived at a chaotic scene: Charming and Snow White driving back the Lost Boys from the anchored ship and the Evil Queen and the Dark One pitting their best attacks against Pan himself. Mary Margaret was pleased to see her daughter’s party return with the object they needed. “Emma!” she shouted happily and started to make a path toward the others.

Being in the front of the group had its perks, and Neal let his anger fuel the blows he landed to the Lost Boys who had appeared to fight him off. Hook joined him in this endeavor while Tinker Bell helped to cover Emma. The Shadow swirled around the battlefield as a constant threat to the party.

Pan was enjoying his fight with Regina and Rumpelstiltskin, easily defending himself against them. He spotted Emma’s party arrive at the scene and would’ve gladly gone over to mess with them, but his expression changed as he heard a distant voice call to him, a voice that only he could hear.

“Peter,” the voice, so normally strong called, weaker and more tired than he had heard before, a different tone than when he usually pushed her to her limits.

“Peter, please, come here.”

He wouldn’t have gone, not at this crucial moment with victory almost in his grasp, but there was something about her voice that made him uneasy.

“Thimble.” The word floated like a whisper, like a dream on a breeze, so faint that it was almost inaudible, but he had heard it.

His face twisted and he vanished, leaving his Boys to continue the battle without him. She had used _the word,_ the one thing Peter had promised her long ago; the word that she only needed to _whisper_ and he would be there, no exceptions.

He found her, an unmoving white thing lying on the floor, a stark contrast against the dark green and black foliage of the forest.

“I wasn’t going to come, you know,” he said in a casual and bored tone of voice tinted with a hint of cold anger. “But I was curious to know why you would call me during _such_ a crucial time. I thought you knew better than that.”

She didn’t respond and he frowned, walking closer. The black web that sprawled up on her arm caught his breath.

She opened her eyes. “I was starting to fear that you wouldn’t come.”

“Who did this to you,” he demanded, face hard, crouching beside her in an instant, his hand gripping her infected limb. “It was the adults, wasn’t it?”

“No, I accidentally brushed past dreamshade when I was running. Since I would only be a hindrance to them in this state, I persuaded them to leave me behind.”

He frowned at her and started to stand up. “Then let me get the cure.”

“And after I am cured? This island is running out of options, Peter. It will only be a matter of time before everything fades away completely.”

A dark expression crossed his face. “You believe they can win, don’t you?” he hissed in a low voice. She didn’t answer the question.

“I want you to let me die, Peter.”

Her words shocked him, but he didn’t allow it to show through.

“If that was your wish, then why did you call me out here? You could have died during the battle and escaped me forever, you know.” He said, angrily. “None would have been the wiser.”

She coughed, and he instinctively moved to steady her, cradling her body against his.

“Because I don’t want to be alone when I go,” she laughed weakly. “Isn’t it funny how I want you, my captor, my tormentor, my _kidnapper_ to be by my side in my last moments?”

“You were always a strange one, Darling.”

“I suppose I am. I am strange, foolish, naive little girl.” She coughed and he patted her back soothingly. “A request from me, Peter? As my last.”

He didn’t speak for a moment, but when he did, his voice was tight. “Go on then.”

“John and Michael. Leave them alone to live out the rest of their days in peace. Don’t hurt them, or Baelfire either. The three of them are my brothers, after all. Hook and Tink… with how long we’ve known them, they’re friends, not strangers. Let them leave Neverland. And the people who came here, please let them go.”

How typically of Wendy. Even in her dying moments she still thought of others before herself.

“Peter?” she questioned when he did not respond straightaway.

“You sure demand a lot when you only asked for _one_ favor,” he sneered.

She batted his chest. “Did not. I never specified a number, Peter, I only said it was my last. And it’s true.” She leaned her head against him tiredly. The poison in her veins _hurt_ , far too much. It was like a slow, liquid fire, burning. Pressing her ear against his chest she focused instead on his heartbeat to keep the pain at bay.

“Fine.” He said after a moment, pursing his lips as if the words were too distasteful to even speak of. “I will spare the five. You have my word.”

“And the others?”

His eyes darkened at the thought, but she was dying in his arms, and he wouldn’t oppose her, not now. “I will let them go as well.” The words were said through gritted teeth.

He had known, when he reached her, that she was close to death, and even if he had left to get the cure, he would have been too late. The only option would be to see her off gently, as much of a contrast to his nature it was. Peter Pan was a wild, wild thing. If there was anything the cruel boy who craved power was, _gentle_ was certainly not one of them. But for Wendy, he could be.

She smiled to hear his promise and thanked him. He was perplexed by her words though and frowned at her. “Why are you thanking me? I made you suffer.”

“You did, but I’m at death’s door. All that doesn’t matter now.” Wendy closed her eyes and Peter panicked for a second, thinking she was leaving now.

“Peter.”

“What?” He tried to make his voice annoyed, but in truth he felt a temporary relief.

“It’s almost time.” She could feel it, the poison in her veins creeping in a slow spiral around her heart. His hand tightened around her shoulders. “Before I go though, I had a secret. And… I want to tell it to you.”

He leaned closer to her and she spoke into his ear, her voice as soft as a whisper. “Peter Pan, you silly, childish, immortal boy, I have loved you for a very long time.”

Peter was stunned speechless and could only stare back at her with bewilderment.

She giggled to see him stupefied. “Goodbye, Peter.” She said softly, and closed her eyes for the last time.

He sat there, still.

But though his body remained still, his heart was not, and the environment reflected that. When Wendy’s spirit finally left the land, the wind grew turbulent and the skies turned dark, overcast with clouds, and rain poured down as hard as icicles. For he had not realized it before, but with her confession, he finally knew what he had denied for so long. The truth that was buried in his heart. That he had loved her too. That she meant more to him than he dared to admit, because he hadn’t understood how to handle it.

And now, she was gone, forever.

He took her body back to the treehouse, settling her down carefully on her bed before he returned to the battlefield where he had left his boys to fight the others.

His boys all lay stunned on the soil, and the Jolly Roger was setting sail on the sea. His eyes grew hard, and he grew rocks to permanently anchor them.

Flying high above, he saw them panicking, fumbling for a solution. They had thought themselves in the clear when he had disappeared, and cheered, but that had been too early an event for celebration. They were paying for it now, would pay for it dearly.

“Now that’s just rude.” He said, alighting on the ship’s railing. The tone of his voice was light-hearted, but the team knew better than to believe it. His eyes were far too dark. “Isn’t it only proper to say goodbye to your host before you leave their home?”

They watched him, terrified but brave, ready to defend against him to the death and he smirked at their fear. Yes, he had promised his Wendy-bird that he would let them go, but he had never specified _when_. He would, eventually. But for now…

“Let’s play a game before you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written: December 1st – 3rd 2013


End file.
